


Chinmoku

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nostalgia, Parental Instinct
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Mi ero davvero affezionato a quel bambino”“Si vedeva. Eri bellissimo”
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi





	Chinmoku

**_ Chinmoku _ **

_“Boku no tsuyogari na toko mo,_

_sunao ni narenai toko mo_

_Damatte aishitekureru kimi wo,_

_hanashitakunai towa ni”_

_Le parti di me che mostrano coraggio,_

_le parti di me che non possono essere oneste_

_Quel te stesso che mi ama senza dire una parola,_

_non voglio lasciarlo andare per tutta l’eternità_

[“Mamoritai”, Ohkura Tadayoshi]

Ohkura sedeva pazientemente nella sala di prove.

Era arrivato presto a lavoro, troppo presto.

Si era svegliato con una strana sensazione di solitudine quella mattina, e si era ritrovato a girare per il suo appartamento senza una reale voglia di far nulla.

A quel punto aveva deciso di prendere un caffè ed uscire, sebbene fosse ben un’ora in anticipo.

Una volta arrivato, si era seduto alla sua batteria, cominciando lentamente a muovere le bacchette, a giocarci, a suonare qualche pezzo a caso, senza metterci troppo impegno.

Riusciva a malapena a concentrarsi.

Fu in quel momento che dalla porta della sala prove era comparso Ryo.

Sembrava assorto, teneva in mano una tazza di caffè.

Tre bustine e mezzo di zucchero.

Ryo detestava i sapori dolci, meno che nel caffè. Tre bustine e mezzo, non quattro e non tre, se non si voleva rischiare di sentirlo lamentarsi per il resto della giornata, accusando il malcapitato di turno di averlo voluto avvelenare.

Ohkura sorrise. Conosceva il ragazzo come le sue tasche, ed era una cosa di cui era sempre andato fiero; Nishikido non era il tipo di persona che era facile conoscere, non se non eri abbastanza nelle sue grazie da far sì che ti concedesse tutto se stesso, senza imbarazzo o riserve.

Batté un colpo sul piatto, per avvisarlo della sua presenza, e ridacchiò quando lo vide sobbalzare e versarsi addosso parte del contenuto della tazza.

“Dannazione, Bonkura!” esclamò, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. “Mi hai fatto venire un infarto” si lamentò, raggiungendolo e dandogli un leggero schiaffo sulla testa; Ohkura, di contro, lo colpì sulla mano con la bacchetta, continuando a sorridere.

“Scusa, non ti volevo fare paura” si scusò, piegando leggermente la testa. Ryo scrollò le spalle, spingendolo lievemente di lato per sedersi accanto a lui, sull’orlo dello sgabello.

“Che ci fai qui, comunque?” domandò distrattamente, mentre afferrava dei tovaglioli dalla borsa dell’altro e tentava di ripulirsi alla bell’e meglio dal caffè.

“Stanotte non sono riuscito a dormire, quindi mi sono alzato presto e sono venuto qui. Sempre meglio che rimanere a casa non fare nulla” rispose Ohkura riprendendo a suonare, senza metterci troppo impegno. Ryo lo guardò, confuso.

“Potevi chiamarmi” gli disse, come se fosse una cosa ovvia. Il più piccolo scoppiò a ridere.

“Per farmi raccontare la favola della buonanotte?” lo prese in giro, guadagnandosi un’altra botta in testa.

“Saresti potuto venire da me. Almeno saremmo rimasti svegli in due” disse poi, prendendo una delle bacchette dalle mani dell’altro e cominciando a dare qualche colpo sperimentale sul rullante.

“Come mai non dormivi?”

“Stavo ripassando un copione. E, comunque, non avevo troppo sonno” fece una pausa, mentre passava alla grancassa, ottenendo un suono assai poco melodico. Decise che era meglio limitarsi a strumenti che effettivamente sapeva suonare, e si voltò di nuovo verso il più piccolo “E _tu_ invece come mai non sei riuscito a dormire? Normalmente ti addormenti in qualsiasi situazione. Anzi, ogni tanto mi domando se tu effettivamente sia mai sveglio” lo prese blandamente in giro, ma Ohkura non colse la provocazione. Riprese la bacchetta dalla mano dell’altro e si rimise a suonare, stavolta con più convinzione.

Ryo rimase fermo, ad ascoltarlo.

Non aveva fretta, sapeva che gli avrebbe risposto ma che, evidentemente, aveva soltanto bisogno di tempo.

E poi, c’era qualcosa di magnetico nel Tacchon quando suonava. Sembrava come se il mondo intorno a lui svanisse, come se esistessero solo lui, la sua batteria e il suono.

Guardarlo suonare era una delle cose che Ryo preferiva al mondo.

Quando smise, il più grande gli batté una mano sulla spalla, con soddisfazione.

“Adesso che hai finito di sfoggiare il tuo talento, ti va di dirmi che cosa ti succede?” gli chiese, alzando le sopracciglia.

Ohkura si strinse nelle spalle, e si alzò per andare a prendere dell’acqua. Cominciò a parlare, dando le spalle a Ryo, senza guardarlo negli occhi.

“Non è niente. È solo... una sensazione strana. È una cosa stupida, ecco” fu solo in grado di dirgli, come se in realtà non fosse in grado di spiegargli che cosa gli stesse accadendo.

“Non hai mangiato?” chiese, disinvolto. Ohkura si voltò a guardarlo, con un sopracciglio alzato. Fu sufficiente.

Ryo si alzò, avvicinandosi a lui e abbracciandolo da dietro la schiena. Poggiò la fronte contro la nuca dell’altro, dandogli un bacio.

“Ok, mi dispiace. Ma, seriamente... mi dici che cosa c’è che non va?” insistette.

Ohkura sospirò, voltandosi e mettendo le braccia intorno al collo dell’altro.

“Non è niente, Ryo. Davvero” rispose “Sono solo pensieri che ho fatto ultimamente.”

Ryo si morse la lingua, incerto se continuare o meno ad insistere. Ma, alla fine, la curiosità e la preoccupazione ebbero la meglio.

“Pensieri in merito a cosa?” Ohkura tacque, per qualche secondo.

Poi trattenne il respiro, come se volesse iniziare a parlare e non sapesse come farlo.

“Pensavo al bambino” disse alla fine, in un sospiro.

Nishikido non ebbe bisogno di porre domande per capire che si riferiva ad “Eito”, al bambino con il quale avevano girato 8Uppers.

E, del resto, la cosa non lo sorprendeva nemmeno troppo. Al di là della parte che aveva dovuto girare, al di fuori delle scene e delle riprese, Tacchon aveva passato fin troppo tempo con il piccolo. Ignorava gli altri e rimaneva lì in disparte, cullandolo, rivolgendogli frasi prive di senso, parlando con la madre, la quale era sempre presente alle riprese.

Ryo non vi aveva prestato troppa attenzione, tuttavia. Sapeva che l’altro stravedeva per i bambini, che gli piaceva averli intorno, sebbene continuasse a ripetere che non aveva il minimo istinto paterno.

Ora, sentire che si ritrovava a pensare a lui, che la cosa gli toglieva addirittura il sonno, lo preoccupava.

“E come mai la cosa ti mette di cattivo umore?” Ohkura sorrise, scrollando le spalle.

“Non è che mi metta di cattivo umore. Mi dà solo da pensare” fece una pausa, mordendosi un labbro. “Sai... mi ero davvero affezionato a quel bambino” concluse, con aria quasi imbarazzata.

Ryo gli sorrise, avvicinando di più il proprio viso a quello dell’altro.

“Si vedeva” mormorò “Eri bellissimo” lo baciò, quasi di sfuggita, quasi come se non riuscisse a farne a meno.

Era vero, era bellissimo. Sorrideva, gli occhi gli brillavano, sembrava... felice. Tadayoshi era sempre stata una persona tendente all’incupirsi per un nonnulla, ragion per cui Ryo era stato sollevato nel vederlo così sereno per un lasso di tempo così tanto esteso.

E vederlo stare male in quel momento, in un certo senso faceva stare male anche lui.

“Ne vuoi uno?” domandò, con un sorriso malizioso, cercando di alleggerire la conversazione. Ohkura sbuffò, dandogli un colpo sulla fronte.

“Baka!” lo apostrofò, ma non riuscì a non sorridere. “Mi sembra che un figlio sia l’ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno, al momento. E poi...” il sorriso si accentuò, rispecchiando la malizia presente in quello di Nishikido “anche se volessi, come pensavi di sopperire a questa necessità? Perché a meno che durante la notte non ti sia spuntato dal nulla un utero non credo che...”

“Piantala!” lo interruppe l’altro, fattosi improvvisamente rosso in volto. Tacquero per qualche secondo, poi Ohkura scrollò le spalle e baciò di nuovo l’altro con una sorta di tenerezza che non gli era tipica.

“Scusa. Ti volevo solo prendere un po’ in giro” gli disse, senza smettere di sorridere.

“Non è questo. È solo che... non mi piace vederti stare male. Lo sai. Vorrei che parlassi di più con me.” sospirò, torturandosi le labbra con i denti “Non sono così inutile come credi, sai?” concluse, con una sorta di tono accusatorio.

Il più piccolo spalancò gli occhi, perplesso.

“Nishiyan... non ho mai pensato che tu fossi inutile, lo sai. E sai anche che sono poco propenso a parlare quando ho un problema” si allontanò leggermente dal ragazzo, frustrato “Non è nemmeno realmente un problema, te l’ho detto. Sono solo dei pensieri che mi passano per la mente, niente di serio, niente di grave. Penso a quel bambino e penso che mi piaceva averlo intorno. Mi... rasserenava, in un certo senso. Niente di più e niente di meno. Mi passerà presto, comunque, non c’è nulla di cui tu ti debba preoccupare”.

Ryo gli sorrise, quasi controvoglia.

Si preoccupava, invece. Poteva anche restare in silenzio a guardare, poteva fingere che la cosa non gli importasse, poteva andare avanti per la sua strada... ma si preoccupava eccome di Tadayoshi.

Si preoccupava per i suoi modi di fare, perché fingeva di essere adulto quando non lo era, perché si chiudeva in un mutismo in cui lui non riusciva a fare breccia.

Avrebbe solo voluto che fosse felice. Un cliché quasi stupido, scontato, ma era tutto ciò che voleva.

Gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle, mettendosi in punta di piedi per colmare la differenza di altezza.

“Beh... ti dovrai accontentare di avere me intorno, Bonkura” gli mormorò, quasi suadente. Ohkura gli diede una lieve spinta, esasperato.

“Non mi chiamare Bonkura, Nishiki”

“Bonkura”

“Piantala”

“Bonkura” ripeté l’altro, con il sorriso sulle sua labbra che andava facendosi sempre più sincero.

“Ryo...” disse il più piccolo, con tono d’avvertimento.

“Sì, Bonkura?”

Tadayoshi sospirò. Non l’avrebbe avuta vinta.

“Sono certo di potermi accontentare di averti intorno” concluse, alzando le sopracciglia e sorridendo.

In fondo, pensò, avere intorno Ryo non era tanto diverso che avere intorno un bambino.

...ma quello sarebbe stato meglio non dirglielo.

Tornò a sedersi alla batteria, mentre l’altro riprendeva posto accanto a lui.

Il solo averlo vicino, decise, bastava a colmare quella buffa sensazione di vuoto che l’aveva attanagliato negli ultimi giorni. Stava meglio, quando c’era lui.

Ma era una persona orgogliosa.

E non era necessario che dicesse a Ryo nemmeno questo.

Lo sapeva già.


End file.
